


Good girls and bad, bad boys

by StoriesbyNessie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, POV Hermione Granger, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in the Barn, The Burrow (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyNessie/pseuds/StoriesbyNessie
Summary: Hermione can't resist Charlie even though she knows it's wrong.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 142





	Good girls and bad, bad boys

“Fuck, _f-fuck_ you feel good.”

The wide hand buried deep in Hermione’s brown hair held her in place in a firm grip. Her cheek was pressed against the large stack of hay bales in the barn they were in and she could smell as well as feel the dry scent. The hand not tangled into her hair pinched one of her nipples beneath her open blouse and she bit her lip hard not to moan aloud. Her skirt was up against her belly and with every thrust deep inside her, the man behind her groaned in her ear. His voice was hoarse with want. She met every thrust with her hips, wanting as much friction as possible. His cock was thick and Hermione was dizzy with lust.

She was a good girl and this was so below what good girls did. Good girls had sex missionary style with their soon-to-be-husbands in bed. They didn’t meet up said soon-to-be-husband’s older brother and allowed themselves to be thoroughly fucked from behind in their family barn.

_“So wet… So tight…”_

Charlie’s words were like music to her ears. He kissed her along the shell of her ear, pushing deeper, harder into her. The hand holding her hair travelled down the side of her body, down her belly and deep into soft dark curls between her legs. Hermione clung on with both her hands on the hay bales, her spread legs shaking when the curious hand found her clit and started rubbing it in a circular motion. She tilted her head back against him, gasping at the air.

Charlie chuckled in her ear. “Like that, princess?” She turned her head to the side and kissed him, wet and open-mouthed. Their tongues twisted and he squeezed the breast he was holding gently.

“Bet you’ve never been fucked like this,” Charlie moaned, biting her naked shoulder. Her unbuttoned blouse had slid down and the redhead was devouring the skin with his mouth, leaving his marks here and there, like a symbol of ownership. Her skin burnt with desire, he was relentless on that sweet spot between her legs that was about to push Hermione Granger over the edge.

“N-no…”

She hadn’t. As a good girl, Hermione Granger was never _fucked._ She was made love to. She wondered what happened that made her lose her self respect and good girl reputation to Charlie Weasley. Dragon tamer Charlie Weasley. Who was forever single, had tattoos and scars from taking care of the dragons back in Romania and seemed to just _know_ how to make her wriggle, squirm and get so insanely wet it was practically dripping down her leg.

The whole situation was dirty. Hermione could smell her own scent in the Weasley family barn, thick and heavy in the summer air. She could hear the noises their bodies made as Charlie slammed into her and how he smelt a little like timber. Her white cotton knickers were circling around her ankles. They were soaking wet from when Charlie had teased her during dinner earlier.

She was ashamed of herself and yet she couldn’t stop.

“Bet he never fucks you like this either,” Charlie continued, his voice strained from lust and seemed to emerge from the deepest levels of his throat. “Bet he doesn’t know how his good, loyal girlfriend loves to bend over and have a cock shoved into her so hard she forgets her own name. _My_ cock.” Hermione could hear the grin in his tone. She wanted to be exasperated but Charlie was still rubbing between her legs with his clever fingers. Every fiber in her body felt like it was on fire mixed with something ice cold.

She gripped helplessly for the hay, biting her lower lip so hard she wondered if it would leave a bruise. If Ron would wonder later on how she got that. A squeaky, whiny sound reached her ears, making Charlie chuckle again. It took Hermione a few seconds to realise _she_ was the one sounding like that.

“Do you think about me when you’re with him?” Charlie asked, his free hand groping mercilessly at Hermione’s breasts, belly, hip, arse, everywhere he could find. “When you’re in the dark of your bedroom and you’re sucking him off or riding his cock, do you pretend it’s me?” His pushed his hips forward with each word, sending Hermione harder into the hay. It itched whenever her bare skin made contact with the rough material, but Charlie got her, kept her somewhat upright. Despite his filthy words, he held on to her almost lovingly.

“Cause I do that…” he murmured in her ear, making her shudder. “I think about you during lonely nights, h-how you… nnghh… love to have everything in order, have control and follow the rules… but whenever I have you like this, you just melt and it’s so _fucking_ hot…” He nipped at the side of her neck. “I think you like that, don’t you? You’re such a naughty girl, aren’t you…”

Hermione heard herself whimper again. Charlie’s fingers played over her clit, explored the folds and experimented with how hard he pressed his fingertips. Everything he did felt so… It was so far off from being with Ron. Ron was shy and tentative, he always asked what she wanted or if anything hurt. He was all careful and _vanilla_ and safe and during Hermione’s whole life she always thought she wanted that. Until Charlie came along with his adventurous, exciting and fun attitude and his wonderful hands and mouth and… and…

Hermione’s cheeks reddened at the surprised, high-pitched sound she made when she came to the soundtrack of Charlie’s low grunts and groans close to her ear. She pulsed against his fingers, buried her face in the hay as she felt her inner muscles clench around him. Charlie’s hot breath tickled her ear as he panted and thrusted his hips until she noticed how his body tensed and she felt the familiar warmth as he emptied himself into her.

They were still shaking with aftershocks as they fixed their clothes. Hermione pulled up her knickers, wincing at the wetness, the bodily fluids pouring out of her. She needed the bathroom bad.

Charlie kissed her before they parted. He stroked her cheek softly and was gone before she had finished buttoning up her blouse. She fixed her untameable hair as much as she could before stepping out in the warm afternoon sun.

“Where were you?” Ron asked, grabbing her arm. “Come on, Mum made cake. She wants you to taste it. I think she considers it for our wedding…”

Hermione Granger was a good girl. A good woman. Boys, or men, like Charlie Weasley ruined that.

-The End- 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm usually a very story-driven person, this is the first time I'm writing something like this and something else other than Ron or Ron/Draco. Hope you enjoyed. And no, I don't enjoy putting poor Ron through this but I thought the concept was so interesting with Hermione wanting to do "the right thing" and is at the same time unable to resist Charlie.


End file.
